


Little Wanderer

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin loved two things. He loved exploring. It was the only thing that made this whole immortality lark bearable. And he never went to the same place twice - if he was going to live forever, he was going to see everything Earth had to offer. And the other thing he loved...well, it seemed he was never going to get that, was he, so he kept exploring the world instead.Little did he know...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Little Wanderer




End file.
